Finwë
Finwë (Pronounced Fin-way) was the first Elemental Amulet of Light keeper, the first Silmaril lord, and was the first High Penguin to lead other High Penguins to Antarctica from Arda and other High Penguin settlements. His brothers and sisters were Drachus, Amluc, Jadis, Berun, Rillian, and Ulmos. He is best remembered for being the inventor of The Mission, which plagues modern society with it's sheer annoyingness. Background He is apparently the oldest High Penguin alive, and one of the first seven born. He was the first Chief Mark of Arda, along with Ulmos I, who crafted it. Due to overpopulation, he sent out a band of explorers, who found Antarctica. Finwë sent three thousand Penguins there, male, female, and chicks. They populated Antarctica. He stayed in Arda, while his good friend Kuruk led the settlers in the new world. During Melkor's attempt to corrupt the High Penguins, Finwë attempted to moderate his people and lead them back to the Old Lands. At the gates of Arda, the first city leading the gateway to the High Penguin Lands, Melkor stood, the city in ruin. Melkor slew him in the Spirit Oasis, searching for The Silmarils. Melkor attempted to take his Amulet, but the Amulet of Light burned his flippers. Melkor and Opacus literrally ate The Two Trees out of anger and trying to weaken the remaining good High Penguins. Opacus made the Amulet of Shadow soon after, but they were defeated after the Wars of the Silmarils. Years later, Finwe trained penguins such as Triskelle, and Theangol. Unfortunatley, he never trusted Theangol and often gave him unfair treatment. It was nothing to severe though, but it was enough to make Theangol know the Finwe didn't trust him. Later though, when Khanzem attacked the High Penguins, Theangol suggested that the use the Amulets to get back at them. Finwe disagreed though, and then Theangol tried to get Triskelle to agree. When Triskelle almost got possessed by Opacus though, Finwe blamed Theangol, even though he didn't mean for it to happen, and banished him. Years later Finwe was killed by Opacus and Melkor, who had somehow returned. The two evil penguins were cast back into the void, but Finwe was not going to survive. Before he died though, Finwe regretted what he had said to Theangol, and asked Triskelle to try and convince him that he didn't have to become his grandfather. Finwe died a few days later, but his ghost still wanders Antarctica. Involvement Finwë is dead, killed by Melkor and Opacus, though his ghost still wanders Arda. He can be summoned with an anchient scroll or Swimming Pool water, but not for long. Finwë wants the good guys (and girls) to defeat Darktan, and is trying all he can to help fufill The Prophecy. He also tries to remind everyone not to loose The Mission, but ironically this makes them loose and pulls him down deeper into shame. Trivia *He married and had two chicks, though the names of the Wife and Chicks are unknown. *Though he ruled Arda, after his friend Kuruk retired, he, along with Ulmos, rules the High Penguin Confederacy. *He invented The Mission, which has caused much trouble to all the penguins of the world. See also * Ulmos * Arda * The Silmarils * Elemental Amulets * Melkor * Opacus * The Two Trees * Malcur Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:High Penguins Category:ghosts Category:Good Guys Category:Deceased Characters